1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for managing traces to capture data for memory regions in a memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Errors may occur in a computational environment when multiple applications are writing to a commonly used memory space. The common memory areas may be overlaid with data by different applications, causing data integrity problems, hangs, system outages and other problems. In the current art, to analyze such errors, the user may set a slip or trap so that if any process changes a storage region being monitored, the data in the monitored region after the change is captured with a dump. This allows the person debugging the problem to analyze the data in the area that was dumped and determine the application that wrote the data resulting in the dump. Any change to the monitored area, including changes that are not producing errors, may cause the data to be dumped and require the trap to reset. Further, in the current art, only one slip may be set at a time.
There is a need in the art for improved techniques to monitor memory to debug errors.